


Pain

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Family, F/M, Fluff, Scooby Doo References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Y/N gets comforted by a twenty year old Dean.





	Pain

You pulled out your phone and sent a text.

~can you meet me? Normal place  
~on my way be there in 20

Y/N loved that her boyfriend never asked questions. He knew things were messed up for her. You pulled the hood up on your jacket and walked quickly through the light drizzle. Crossing a slow street, you walked in to the empty lobby of a local motel. The owner was the mother of one of your school friends, and let you stay in one of the rooms that she had. It dawned on you how great it was for her to let you stay since at eighteen you wouldn’t have been able to get the room yourself.  
“Hey, sweetie.” The owner gave you a small smile and handed you a small make up bag, pointing discreetly to her own left eye.  
“Thanks.” You whispered, and you took the key for the room. When you got in you turned on the light and rid yourself of your wet clothes. In just a camisole top and your underwear, you went into the bathroom and took an appraisal of the damage. You saw the darkening shadow around your left eye, that the owner had pointed out. You also saw the light bruising of hand and finger prints on your arms. Your brother was a jerk. At twenty two, he was still living with you and your parents, working his useless job at Steak’n’Shake. He was always angry and your parents just wanted to ignore him. So you hid the bruises from them and everyone else, not wanting to draw attention to your family. But Dean was always there for you. He never got angry with you, and always told you exactly what you needed to hear.  
You heard the faint click of the motel room door, as it closed. You had just enough time to notice in the mirror that tears were falling down your cheeks, before gentle arms wrapped around your middle.  
“Hey, Sweetheart.” Dean’s voice was gentle as he spoke next to your ear.  
“Hey, Dean.” Your whispered through your faint sobs as he pulled you close to him. He turned you around and gave you a warming kiss on the lips, then scooped you up in his arms taking you to the bed. Laying on his back he pulled your head onto his chest. His warmth and car oil sent engulfing you and soothing you to a calm bliss.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Dean’s voice was even and quiet as he asked the question he already knew the answer to.  
“No. I just want you.” You felt Dean nod his head, then he reached away. The TV in the room clicked on, and Dean searched through the channels until he found what he was looking for.  
“Soap?! I hardly use the stuff myself, but why not?” On the screen Shaggy took a bar of soap from Scooby Doo and added it to a boiling pot.  
“Your such a dork.” You said with a little giggle as you and Dean shifted to get closer and watch the cartoon rerun.


End file.
